


Heart Lies

by TrashyCan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, I'll continue it if people want me to, Just a really quick fic..., M/M, Mental Illness, Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyCan/pseuds/TrashyCan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider is a high schooler with schizophrenia and a knack for noticing things about the people he sees every day. </p><p>Captor? His personality shifts by the second.</p><p>Megido? She is always alone, whispering to herself.</p><p>He could diagnose them. He's studied them. He has nothing better to do.</p><p>And that new one... Vantas? He's sickly and paling and he doesn't even notice. There are strange scents wafting off the food his mother packs for lunch.</p><p>As Dave gravitates towards the frail new friend, he discovers some things about him...and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Lies

**Author's Note:**

> (OwO)
> 
>  
> 
> I'll add to this if its requested. I'm just writing this for a while because wi currently have no muse (VmV)
> 
> Please critique and give advice as harshly as possible!

There was always "that one kid" in your school. The one that nobody seemed to notice but everyone assumed had at least _one_ friend. The one that eventually faded from your memory until you bumped into them in the hallway and helped pick up their textbooks because you knocked them from their grasp and scurried away from  
thinking:" _Something's up with that kid._ "

Dave Strider was that kid.

And it wasn't peachy.

The shadows that clung to the bottoms of his eyes were pronounced as the clear blue skies and the red hue of his irises made his classmates wonder if he had fangs. His white, tufty hair was a charm that warded most people away like garlic to the bloodsucker everyone imagined him as.

It was only fitting that he had voices in his head. He never made a peep about it, however. Why would he drag his reputation down further? "Hey, man. The guy in my noggin says hi too."

Every now and then Dave would spot a mosquito landing on his arm, or some figure with indiscernible features pushing his glass to the floor to let it shatter--and then Dave would blink and though he'd seen it and heard it, the insect would vanish and the cup would be good as new. He could hardly sleep at night and instead stayed up fiddling with the programs on his laptop. He'd send his projects (all musical) to his online friends (almost the only he had) with the click of a key and pray they'd respond. If John or Jade or anyone else knew what he was really like...

Nevermind. At least, on the Internet, or through the blue and gray speech bubbles of texts, Dave could be the snarky asshole he guessed he always wanted to be.

"Class has started, please take a seat," snapped an irritated voice. The teacher drummed her fingers along her desk, and her gaze snagged on Dave for a long moment as he took a seat in his classroom. The bell let off a shrill scream--just in time.

"It's a new semester," drawled the teacher,"with a new student! Isn't that just... _wonderful_?!" Her stretched smile was stiff and forced. Dave couldn't blame her--after all, she had to put up with people like him, his brother, and what measly group of friends they both possessed.

There, Dave noticed, was a lean, pale boy slouched over in the corner. He had dark hair messier than Dave's own, and an even darker expression that said all it needed for him:"Fuck off." He wore a loose turtleneck with a tiny crab on it and scuffed-up jeans.

Dave found himself staring, but it was something he usually discovered himself doing. He immersed himself in picking up tidbits of info and finding things out about classmates just by studying their behavior. Without much social interaction other than raising a sheet-white hand to answer a question from a teacher or snickering at a joke told by a rare friend.

The albino schizophrenic saw the boy hugged his sides insecurely, and held the faintest of shadows of a smile on his face like it would scamper off if he didn't pin it there.

"This is Cracat--" "Karkat."

"This is Karkat Vantas! Everyone say hi!" The teacher cooed.

"Hi Karkat," the children droned in unison.

"Good! Good. Now sit." The teacher stiffly pointed towards the back of the room and Dave jolted, momentarily startled as her finger jabbed at him--but he then realized, relieved, she was directing Karkat to the seat in back of him.

Karkat shuffled to the back, and as he got closer Dave caught bags under his eyes more intense than his own and faint scars tracing around his mouth. _He's never going to like you, you insufferable prick._

...Wait...

_You're stupid..._

...What...?

_Go jump...._  
_Do it  
You're pathetic _

Dave slumped over his desk, mashing his face against the top and hoping that the other students would assume he was reading or sleeping. Not again.  
He was assaulted by a sudden urge of irrational insults and threats and whispers that cracked out into his mind like water from a broken dam. Dave knew it was irrational and untrue...? But it hurt most of the time, anyways. And he couldn't help but believe it.

Dave groaned under his breath--but apparently not quietly enough, because something jabbed him in the shoulder. He shot up, surprised, and whirled around to face his assailant--oh wait it was just the new kid. Dave's breathing slowed and pink flushed his face as he imagined how much of a numbskull he seemed. A tiny voice--not an actual one, mind you--in the back of his head had been hoping that since Vantas had no idea who he was, he could be...friends. It was desperate. A Dave from two years ago would've scoffed at himself now. But the homosapien is a social creature.

"Hey, you alright?" Karkat's face was an unholy blend of befuddlement, faint disgust and light fear at Dave's sudden and brief panic."Headache?"

"Uh yeah. Sure." The albino replied hastily, and then cringed and clutched his shoulder."Damn do you poke hard, what're you trying to do, puncture a hold in my bone?" The words escaped his mouth before he realized it and Dave immediately cursed his snarky-asshole-of-a-guy personality. Karkat was taken aback for a second and then grinned a little."If you upset me it'll be the _eye_ I'm going for," he warned. The way he said it, that made it ambiguous whether he was joking or not, made Dave feel drawn to him, ever so slightly.

He did a quick scan of Vantas's face. The light, thin scars were more visible, even from behind the aviators Dave wore, and his skin had an olive tinge to it, but an unnatural one that made him look sickly in the right light. Unfortunately, the classroom provided precisely that right light.

Dave hesitated. He could instantly bring down this new kid's popularity just by talking to him; or at least, that was what he imagined what would happen.

But Dave got vibes from Karkat that suggested, as he was happy to assume, that neither them really gave a shit about that.  
"I'm Dave Strider." He held out a pale hand."The guy in my noggin says hi too."


End file.
